


Blood and Dust

by Ribby



Series: Maps [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: One drop of blood fell onto the map.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Maps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220540





	Blood and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Paper" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and the final piece in my Maps series.

The corner of the map slid sideways and sliced into Boromir's index finger, deep enough to bleed. One drop of blood fell onto the map, mingling with the dusty imprint Aragorn had left.

The paper sucked up the moisture, leaving a dark red spot in the dusty trail. Boromir stared at it, wondering, through the fog of exhaustion and sleeplessness, if this was an omen somehow.

A warm, broad hand encircled his. As Aragorn brought Boromir's hand to his lips, gently kissing the wound, Boromir thought, _Blood and dust will bind us, and may blood and dust never part us._


End file.
